Loki
by CuriousKitty
Summary: Harry is constantly changed due to unfortunate events, but none more than betrayal, how will he take meeting the Xmen and finding out all this is due to his DNA? Whatever happens at least he can see the truth...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; I would like to own Harry potter, and x-men, but I don't have enough to buy the right yet... and therefore don't! This is only fan fiction Please don't sue me! _

This is AU from 4th year, it will take in facts from both OOTP and HBP, but will discard all timeline from the cannon universe after the 4th year. This is a "Harry is a cool mutant, betrayed and meets the x-men" story, but with my own spin. In case anyone wonders Loki is taken from dogma's angel of death... all will be explained in the fullness of time...

Warring: what follows is a typical beginning for a Azkaban story, you may skip if necessary, as I will post a summary next chapter on off as I know how annoying they can get!

He couldn't really remember how long he had sat there in that cell, it could have been hours, days, weeks or even months but guessing by the amount of meals he thought it was on the higher end of that scale. He had tried many times to escape the nightmares the dark creatures around him brought, but he could not. He was no longer blessed with the ability to create insane and blessed imaginings of saviours for he could only know the truth. Because the cursed and betrayed and LYED... he could only get lost in the visions of truth. _****_

flash back 

It was Ron's turn to stand and bare witness against him, and stand he did as a friend who had suffered under "the boy-who-lived attention seeking ways". 

"He was always being reckless," Ron had said from the podium, "wanted attention - see - for not having patents. Expected everyone to just love him for who he was and we did but - well - in the end it wasn't enough for him - the brat" 

Lies, 

All he said was lies, 

And he knew it too, they all knew it, 

But in the trial of a scapegoat... nobody ever objects... 

"We thought he was a hero" rang out Hermione's voice, once full of knowledge, now blind bigotry, "but he was only using us, manipulating the circumstances. Looking back now I wish I had never met him!" 

All she said lies, and big words for a girl who almost got squashed by a troll. He wished he had not gone to save her now... no that was a lie also, he had loved her like a sister, but now the brain was the sheep. What he wouldn't give to have the old Hermione back but that wouldn't happen... not now. 

Many more stood against him only a few conspicuous by there absences. Both Haggrid and his best friend Ginny had not appeared during the trial. Ginny and he had grown close over the last months of his fifth year, meeting in private and talking about random things, though nothing serious. Not even Ginny was told about his secret... but even then she knew him better than anyone. 

End Flashback 

Now though... he could hardly remember her face, except if it was contorted in anger or sadness of her latest boyfriend rejecting her, or wet with tears from when she remembered her first year. He didn't want to remember her that way, but it was all he had while he hoped that she had never betrayed him... that she had stayed true. 

"Silent night, holy night -" rang out from the cell opposite him, the man... what was his name again..? Oh yes Chris Bartswitts, had came in 5 day's ago sentenced to a 3 week stay in Azkaban for petty theft. 

"Just me luck to be caught five days 't Christmas, gonna be a sad time it t'is" ha had said before the dementors came for there first time. Come to think about it this was the first time he had heard the man talk since then, but that wasn't unusual. 

Harry sat listening to his hall mate for a while, but he couldn't see anything holy about this night in this place, and shouldn't he know? Shouldn't one who bares angel's wings know what is holy and good? Or dose betrayal clip those wings like it destroys everything else? 

'Two months I've been here in hell' he thought 'and now on the day of the saviour's birth I will leave'. He didn't care any longer for that world and hold any hope that those _those_ people would see the truth of his innocence. They lied and betrayed, and he was going to escape from all that to a safe place. He would hide right under there noses... muggle USA here he comes!

* * *

the x-men bit will take another chapter or so to get to, but don't worry it will be good, please not this is AU (see above) and will have slight changes. 


	2. More like Pushed

_Quick summary: Harry was betrayed, they lied and one of his powers it to know lies from truths. Ginny and Hagrid wasn't at the trial. He is in Azkaban, it's not nice (der) he then escaped (yey) on Christmas day. Now on with the story! _

Chapter two

The Boxing Day sun rose over the rugged beach on the coast of the Hampton's, waves splashing against what from a distance looked like a fallen angel. This wasn't necessarily the case though because although the form may have had silvery wings, it was in fact a man. One Harry James potter to be more accurate. If in the position to be asked if he considered himself a fallen angel, he would have possible said no. The again he may had commented further saying it was more like "pushed". At the moment however there was no one around to see or ask him that, it being 6am on Boxing Day when most people were currently nurseling well earned hangovers.

All things considered though, it was good that no one was there because at the moment he wasn't really in a fit state to entertain strangers. He was currently sporting a rather ratty Azkaban prison uniform, fully incrusted with cement and dust and gnat features making him hardly a contender for "wizard of the year" or even "Azkaban escapee of the year" come to think about it. There was also the minor fact that he currently felt the same as those cursed with the aforementioned hangovers...

No he defiantly was not in any fit state to entertain strangers.

Three hours later and Harry was much happier to find the full scale road works had been decreased to a single workman using a pneumatic drill in his head, allowing him to once more make attempts at sentient thought. Staggering up to his feet he felt his wings retract, leaving only his tatters back clothing and moving "tattoo" as a testament to there past existence. He slowly surveyed the area before finally setting off towards a nearby forest at a slow trudge (AN: To trudge… the slow, weary, depressing, yet determined walk of a man who has nothing left in his life except the impulse to simply… soldier on), hoping to find somewhere less open in which he could more safely rest and regain his bearings.

* * *

_ An: I hope you enjoyed, a little show of his powers, a bit of trudging (Quote from a Knights tale) Oh and X-men coming up in next chapter._


	3. Hampton Forest

Chapter 3 Hampton forest 

Professor Charles Xavier, affectionately called professor X by his students, or "hey you" by strangers, wheeled his way through the institute. He was currently in deep thought over a recent spike in mutant activity picked up by ceribro. It had only shown up over the last day, moving from the Isles of Scilly, just off the English coast, moving over the Atlantic Ocean and finally stopping at the Hampton's. He was currently debating who to send to investigate out of those who had stayed over at the mansion during the holiday. A loud crashing sound from his right made him realise just were his musings had lead him as he looked at the doors of the danger room. Opening the doors he was unsurprised to find Logan doing his high level run and realised that part of his quest was answered. 

Two hours later a team consisting of Logan, Jean, Storm and Cyclops were sat in the x-jet heading towards the recent coordinates the professor had managed to get with the help of ceribro. All of them mused over what, or more accurately who they would find when they arrived at there destination. As storm looked out though the cockpit window she could only pray that they weren't in too bad a shape given the warning of fluctuating vitals they had been given by ceribro. 

Eventually after a two hour flight they finally set down outside a forest, Logan for once reframing from commenting on Cyclops's landing (or lack there of) skills. As the saying goes, any landing you can walk away from... 

Looking out at the foreboding forest Wolverine spoke the thought on everybody's mind. "Why would someone travel all the way from Cornwall just to stop at the unfashionable side of the Hampton's?" he said, though he quickly realised that in fact it wasn't exactly what everyone else was thinking. No, definitely not given the glares he was being given by jean and Cyclops, but he quickly shrugged it off. 

After an hour of searching, they finally came across a clearing in the woods, seeing for the first time the source of there inquiry. Laid propped up by the side of a tree was a young lad about 15 years of age. Taking a step forward to gain a closer look Logan noted the famished frame and messy appearance of the child by the light of the full moon. Finally his eyes reached the boys face were he saw a weird lighting bolt shaped scare placed over the boy's right eye.

* * *

AN: In my mind Azkaban is in Cornwall, on an unplotable island just near the Isles of Scilly. Hope this clears up any confusion! 

Answers for Athena Kitty: Harry is not really going to "forgive the lying sht hds", he will be ok with some though, and if you read well you will already know who (I'm too transparent that way -;) Oh and he already as a handle on SOME of his powers that's how he escaped... all will be explained in the fullness of flashbacks... 


	4. Strangely Dressed People

4. Strangely Dressed People 

As Logan approached further he was slightly worried that the form did not stir on his approach. Fearing they might have arrived too late he slowly reached down to check the boys pulse.

The world seamed to freeze the moment Logan's hand came into contact with the boy's neck. The birds stopped singing, the leaves stopped moving and even the X-men seamed to freeze.

That didn't last long however when in the next instant the scene did a three sixty, Logan being shoved back as the child stood up sharply. A pair of emerald green eyes snapped open and metal wings appeared in an instance from his back.

* * *

Harry exited his blissful oblivion of un-consciousness with a start. His mutant defences, gained by the trauma of watching a fellow student die last June, kicked into overdrive. In a flash he was up and standing- albeit shakily- with his wings fully open, and unlike the earlier feathered appearance, they were in a hard adamantium form. 

A quick glance around allowed him to understand, at least partially, what had awoke him as he noticed four strangely dressed people surrounding were he stood. All of them were adults, though two of them barely so from what he could tell at a glance. Not knowing what they wanted from him, and untrusting of other people, let alone strangers, he slowly started backing away. His retreat however was slightly hampered by the fact that he backed into a tree making him feel more trapped. Flash backs of being surrounded by the Dementors in his third year started to play in his mind, and that of the Aurora's swooping down on him before they dragged him off to his sham of a trial.

The strangers though seamed to be oblivious to his rising distress and one of the males, a guy with a strange visor over his eyes, started to move towards him. As the man reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder he snapped his attention back to the present and the man, no teenager who had approached him.

"Hey there," he said with a soft voice of the type you would use to talk to young children or wild animals, "don't worry, you'll be alright, come with us and we'll keep you safe."

LIES, or rather empty promises which even the stranger was unsure of. Empty promises like those he had received too many times, which caused too much pain, when they were found to be untrue...

"No!.. Please... You can't." he said in a choked voice which sounded like a broken plea. "You don't know... you can't- can't be sure...can't promise... false... please..." he continued rambling, pushing away from the lad. He was sick, no tired of every falsely spoken reassurance, scared of betrayal... it was all too much. He just wanted to be left alone but that didn't happen for instead the second man started to quickly reach towards him. His defences reacted yet again to the perceived threat, moving to deflect the action, only to be stopped suddenly by two set of very sharp metal claws.

* * *

_AN: Hum... well at lest I've gotten the too sides together more, and lo and behold is that an other cool power I see? Just to answer a few queries, this is mainly and evolution one, but sort of AU, as I may slightly mess with the characters a bit to suite my needs especially X23. Oh and NamelessHeretic, #1: I hope you liked this slightly longer chapter and #2: I find you're review interesting too : )_


End file.
